El Dragón Guardián
by Dasabo
Summary: ¿Que hacer? Esa pregunta siempre esta en mi mente. Siempre esta acechándome a cada instante, a cada momento. ¿Si alguna vez fue feliz? Realmente no lo recuerdo, a decir verdad, no me importa. Solo me preocupa lo que deba hacer y afrontar de ahora en adelante. Dar rienda suelta a mi naturaleza... o luchar contra ella, la pregunta es fácil, la decisión no tanto. Destruir o Proteger.


Este es un Fanfiction creado por mi persona sin fines de lucro, todos los derechos de la High School DxD estan al nombre de Ichiei Ishibumi. Sin nada más que agregar comencemos.

* * *

Diálogos y Simbologías:

(Esto no tiene sentido) - Diversos Pensamientos.

"Houston, Tenemos un problema" - Retransmisiones, hologramas, etc.

[Solo olvídalo] - Ddraig, Albión y demás Dragones.

* * *

El espacio de Diálogos y Simbologías se ira modificando y cambiara según avance la historia.

Así mismo para facilitar el entendimiento al leer.

Tengo que aclarar que este Fanfiction tendrá escenas y diálogos no aptos para menores de edad.

Pero, enserio, ¿acaso hay algo que ustedes no sepan?

Y por ultimo. Sin ánimos de ofender ni desacreditar a las creencias o culturas de los lectores.

Ahora sí, que ruede esta cuestión.

* * *

 **\- High School DxD -**

[El Dragón Guardián]

* * *

En la vida siempre hay que tomar decisiones.

Ya sean pequeñas o grandes.

Importantes o insignificantes.

De vida o de muerte.

Tomar decisiones de las que te puedes arrepentir

Nuestra existencia se basa en ello.

En decidir a cada momento.

Desde las más sencillas.

A las más complejas.

Como levantarse o quedarse un rato más.

Así es.

Es complicado cuando tu vida depende de ello, de la acción que tomes.

Debe ser más aún cuando eres responsable de otras personas.

No me imagino como debe ser la responsabilidad de un padre o madre, lo que debe decidir por el bienestar de su hijo.

Lo que debe afrontar.

Sabiendo que sí lo es, las consecuencias de sus acciones caerán sobre los hombros de su criatura.

* * *

 **\- Prólogo -**

* * *

Atracción.

Acercamiento.

Roces.

Caricias.

Besos.

Nervios, inseguridad de cada movimiento.

Son novatos tratando de llegar a un nuevo nivel.

Hasta que dejan el miedo de lado y dan el siguiente paso.

Dejándose llevar por sus instintos, dejando el control de lado. Para complacerse mutuamente.

Con el pasar de los minutos agitándose cada vez más.

Dos cuerpos, acompañados de la suave brisa que ofrece la noche, conectándose por el sexo.

Amándose hasta llegar al clímax.

Caen cansados y satisfechos.

Hasta que el sueño los domina a ambos.

* * *

Por las calles de la ciudad estaba un hombre de unos 27 años, bien parecido de buen porte, con cabello castaño, chaqueta negra y unos pantalones marrones. Caminaba con firmeza mientras hablaba consigo mismo.

-Joder, creo que esta vez me pase con esos idiotas ... - dijo -Fui muy duro con ellos.-¡Espera! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ... Se lo tenían merecido -

Seguía caminando y dirigió su mirada al cielo, parecía que iba a llover.

-Oh genial, Si sigo así me mojaré - comenzó a caminar más rápido.

-¿Para qué querrá verme? Hace dos semanas que no me hablaba, desde que eso paso ... - en ese momento recordó lo que hizo esa noche y cómo no supo de ella hasta ahora. -¿Estará todo bien? - decía intranquilo.

De un momento a otro se paró.

Como lo se pudo olvidar de algo así.

Ahora tenía sentido.

No la había visto desde hace mas dos semanas.

Y ahora le dice que tiene que encontrarla.

-Acaso ... estará ... - el corazón se le aceleró de un momento a otro.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

Llego al lugar acordado y la vio.

Tan hermosa como siempre ...

La chica de la que se enamoro.

Se acercó hasta ella y con nervios le saludo.

-H-Hola, Me tenías preocupado, no contestabas a mis llamadas ni dejaste un mensaje - dijo tratando de ocultar su inseguridad.

Ella lo miro a los ojos y no hablo por un momento.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

Esa mirada que tenía ella hacia que se preocupara más aún.

-Pensé que no vendrías ... - por fin le dijo.

-Sabes que no te fallaría, dijiste que nos encontremos y aquí estoy- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Te sucedió algo malo?

-No, nada de eso, yo estoy bien ... a decir verdad tengo algo importante que decirte ... - dijo la pelinegra.- Yo e-estoy ... esperando un hijo tuyo- completo la frase rápidamente.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Aunque una parte de él se lo esperaba.

Pero aun así la costaba asimilarlo.

-¿D-desde cuándo? Exactamente ... -hablo confundido

-Hace 1 semana ...- respondieron -Me di cuenta ya que mi periodo se había atrasado, así que para no tener dudas, me hice un test- finalizó.

Tratando de ordenar sus palabras dijo: -¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en decírmelo?-

-Necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, para poder ordenar mis ideas, mis sentimientos ... - ella dijo con la mirada baja.

El silencio otra vez tomo lugar en la conversación.

Pasaron unos minutos.

Que parecían ser horas.

Hasta que el decidió hablar.

-¿Acaso tú ... no ibas a decírmelo? - dijo haciendo un esfuerzo de controlar su voz- Si hubieras decidido abortarlo ... ¿Tampoco me lo hubieras dicho? -

-No malinterpretes las cosas, tenía que ordenar lo que sient ... -

No la dejo terminar.

-¡¿En que estabas pensando?! - dijo el- Si hubieras decidido abortarlo ... ¿No me lo hubieras contado?-

-Escúchame, cálmate un poco ... - respondió ella.

-¡No! Solo respóndeme ... Si tomabas esa decisión ... yo nunca sabría que tuve un hijo-

-¡Pero no lo hice! ¡No tome esa decisión! ¡No te lo oculté y aquí estoy frente a ti diciéndote que vamos a tener un hijo! - respondió ella.- ¿Tú crees que esto no me afecto? ¿Crees que no sufrí? No tenía idea de cómo ibas a reaccionar si te lo decía, tenía miedo ... todavía lo tengo- ella respiro profundo y continuo.-Hay una nueva vida dentro de mi ... que está creciendo. Me pregunte a mí misma si quería estar con él durante su crecimiento ...

Ya la noche había caído.

El frio nocturno los rodeaba.

Hubo un silencio.

Hasta que ella lo continuó.

-Yo ya me respondi ... ahora te pregunto ... ¿Quieres que lo veamos crecer juntos? ...-

\- Yo ... yo ... a decir verdad ... tengo miedo ... -

Ella se quedó esperando.

-Yo tengo miedo ... de no poder darle lo que se merece ... de hacerle sufrir ... -se detuvo por unos instantes.- Pero ... si- completo el.

\- ... Por unos momentos pensé que te negarías...- dijo ella con lágrimas y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Sabes? ... haré lo que sea ... trabajaré- dijo el.- Buscare donde ir ... no quiero que te preocupes ... te quedaras en casa con el niño ... - dijo esto mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Hey ... tranquilo '' súper-hombre '', lo manejaremos juntos ... como una familia ... como debe ser ... -respondió ella mientras que lo abrazaba.-Además no sabes siquiera si sera hombre-

-Tengo el presentimiento de sera un sano y fuerte varón ... .- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Si ... nuestro hijo.

Y así pasaron abrazados un buen rato.

Deseando lo mejor para la criatura que estaba por venir.

Anhelando su bienestar y triunfo en la vida.

Estar en sus momentos más importantes y complicados.

Que la buena suerte y el destino lo acompañen

Pero no todo es así.

El Destino, si es así como queremos llamarlo.

Tiene otros planes para cada ser.

Es así para cada uno.

Aunque ...

Esto no se aplica en los Dragones.


End file.
